I'll Always Come Back
by DallasGleek
Summary: Almost seven years have passed. Seven years of being lonely, tired and unloved... Seven years without having someone to talk to, without someone to trust. Without someone to love. Without her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not sure if this will be just a two-shot or a multi-chapter story, so please let me know what you want.**

**Enjoy (:**

Almost seven years have passed. Seven years of being lonely, tired and _unloved_... Seven years without having someone to talk to, without someone to trust. Without someone to love.

After our break up I knew it was just a matter of time before things would get weird between us, because... let's be real. You can't be _just _friends with the person you had sex with and kissed so many times, the person you knew for your whole life and held in your arms all night, the person you trusted and adored and well, loved.

But we made it. At least for a few months. I loved her all along, but I knew back then we weren't good for each other. This long distance relationship shit is exactly that. Shit. Of course I wanted to be with her, I saw my whole life with her, my future was full of colours and rainbows and unicorns and... just _her_. But we both didn't get what we need and I just couldn't do it anymore, so I broke up with her. Now I know it was the biggest mistake of my life.

After a few more weeks she started dating again. Well, I told her it was fine with me but really... it wasn't. But what was I supposed to tell her? I couldn't be with her but she wasn't allowed to be with someone else? Someone who hopefully made her happy? No... I had no right to tell her everything anymore.

I remember a time when she believed everything I told her. The time when I just had to tell her to do something and she did it. Like when I told her that it was totally okay for us to have sex with each other, because we are both girls and so it isn't cheating. Or when I told her sex isn't dating, that there are no feelings involved.

I smile at that memory. A lie. Everything was just a big lie. I just wasn't ready and probably to stubborn to admit to myself that how I felt towards her definitely wasn't how you're suppose to feel for your best friend who's also a girl.

Everytime I saw her with Sam I wanted to puke. I mean, seriously? That guy was just... ugh... a dork, and an idiot, and as smart as a bunch of wet hair. He had this really huge thing in his face, as far as I know he swallowed his food with it, so it had to be his mouth. And that hair? He really needed a new cut. Also he seemed a little creepy. I'm glad I haven't seen him in years, I wouldn't know what to tell him, I probably would try to kill him for stealing my girl as soon as he opens his giant mouth, but well, I just hope that will never happen.

I know she was happy with him because he gave her everything I wasn't able to give her. But there was a part of me that thought if I asked her to take me back she would just do that. I had to learn that I was wrong. She let me down and chose Guppy Face. And I really tried. I tried so hard to get her back, I mean, if the love of your life is telling you 'no' you won't just walk away without fighting, right?

I also tried really hard to fit into the University of Louisville, but it wasn't what I wanted. So after some time figuring myself out I moved in with Rachel and Kurt in New York. I'm so happy everything worked out the way it did, even if there was a lot of boyfriend drama (Brody!) and lots of bitch fighting, but they were my family. They supported me when everything seemed impossible. They helped me to chase my dreams and find a place in the world.

It wasn't long after I moved in with them I started to miss her again. I began to visit Lima more often, always using lines like 'I need to talk to my parents' or 'I'm just trying to help the glee club' but really I just wanted to see her. Sure, everytime felt like someone just stabbed me with a knife, but it was worth it. I was able to see her sing and laugh and dance, and god, that girl could move...

Well, I always knew she was a genius. I was confused so many times about what she said, but when I thougt really hard about it, it always made sense. That girl was just way smarter than any of us. And when she told me she was going to MIT I was so happy for her. She deserved it. She deserved everything and more. But at the same time I knew that if she would leave, she would leave me, too.

So after she left Lima I stopped visiting. Rachel and Kurt were really worried about my strange behaviour but I never let them anywhere near me so they could actually ask what happened. I'm sure they knew some things from Blaine or Finn, but even if. It wasn't like any of them knew what was going on in my mind.

Well, long story short. We skyped almost every day, and on days we didn't, we would just write. Everything, except that she wasn't here with me, was good, like _really_ good. She visited even once or twice. But after eight months I got a last message. _I can't do this anymore._ was all it said. She changed her number, got new accounts in social networks, and as far as I know moved to a big city maybe in another state.

Until now I have no idea what made her do all these things. She just disappeared out of my life. Not only mine. She lost every contact with our friends. Kurt told me she wrote a letter for most people (I think most people inclueded him, Rachel, Finn, Blaine, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Puck and maybe Sugar. Maybe Sam and Artie but I really didn't want to think about them) but he refused to show me his, and well, Rachel... she talked way too much so I didn't even asked her.

I knew if she wanted to tell me something she would have done that, but all I got was a _I can't do this anymore_ and I couldn't change anything...

I tried to convince Finn and Puck, but neither of them wanted to show me and so I still have no idea what she told them what she couldn't tell me. I'm not sure if I did something wrong. Years ago I thought her leaving was my fault in one way or another, and even when Kurt and Rachel told me nothing I have done made her make this decition I didn't believe them. I mean, there has to be a reason why I can't get the answers I need, right?

The only thing I know now is, even if I didn't do anything it had to be something about me, or I would have gotten a letter like everyone else.

And even then, she had no right to just leave me... I mean, she couldn't just break my heart over and over and over again... but she did.

After she left I stayed almost a year longer in New York. And when I felt ready to live again I started traveling. For a few months I lived in Chicago, Boston, New Orleans, Miami. I tried to have fun, to make new friends, to start a new life. Just like she had done. But I couldn't.

And after two more years I ended back up in Lima. Ever since I'm living here. I have a nice little apartment in the center of the town and I just got a job at McKinley as a spanish teacher. Maybe I will show up by the glee club. We'll see...

Just like her I lost touch with everyone. Except one person. Quinn. I met her Thanksgiving the year after I moved back to Lima. She was visiting her mother and when we walked into each other in the mall I wasn't sure if it was fate or an accident, but whatever it was, sometimes Quinn Fabray was a creature sent from heaven. Sure, she could be a bitch, but that girl was my best friend beside _her _since I was a little girl, and just then I realized how much I missed the hazel-eyed blonde and pulled her in for a hug as soon as she recognized me.

Since then we stay in touch. I think I'm not able to lose her again. Quinn moved back to Lima two months ago and lives with her mom until she finds an apartment. She's now the only good thing in my life, she makes me laugh, and sometimes I feel like back in Highschool, when everything was simple... I remember the time when Quinn and I used to be really close, I told her all my secrets, she was the first one I told about my feelings for a certain other girl. And right now it feels really good to know that we can have this again. Sometimes we still act like silly teenagers, we walk down the street laughing at stupid little things, and sometimes we still fight like we used to. Well, we don't slap each other anymore, but all the other stuff... Nothing has changes between us and it feels really really good to have someone again.

Quinn called me like an hour ago and told me she would come over as soon as she finishes working, so when I hear the bell ring I immediately jump up from my couch and walk towards the door. God, why was she ringing? She had a spare key so there was no need to disturb my relaxing time but well, it was Quinn. She's still trying to tease the shit out of me.

So it's not until I grab the door handle that I think about how weird it is because... yeah, Quinn usually uses the key I gave her. But when I start thinking about it I already opened the door, and when I see who was standing in front of me my eyes widen.

"Brittany."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Hey guys (: I'm back with a new chapter and I'm still not sure if this will be more than a two-shot, but if you will leave a review and tell me what you think I'll see what I can do ;)**

**Also: **

**chasin'Brittana: I'll give my best to put in some drama ;)**

**LaurenKnight13: Gosh, that's so cute :D So... here I am :)**

**F3nd3rB3nd3r: I'm glad you like it (:**

**Guest: Thanks, I will ;)**

**bodybroke: If this is going to be a multi-chapter fic I have some ideas for later explanations. Aaaand, Quinntana? Totally hot together, but not gonna happen :D **

**nat452: It definitely is Brittana endgame. I can't even imagine writing them not being together in the end. Glad you like it. (:**

**So, here it is. Enjoy (:**

_"Brittany."_

I stand there like frozen. For a second I think about just closing the door again to collect my thoughts because, well, it's always the same. Nothing changed. As soon as she appears my brain stops working properly and I start talking like a blubbering mess. I just hope that won't happen now.

So, and there she is, standing in _my _doorway, a small dark blue bag to her feet and her long blond hair falling over her shoulder. She cut it since the last time I saw her. Well, sure she cut it. Almost seven years have passed. But... what is she doing here? Next thing I see are her eyes, and yes, god... I missed them so much. While I'm still staring at the girl, the woman, in front of me I hear footsteps coming down the hall and when I hear my annoying neighbour cursing about someone who made the steps all dirty I look down at Brittany, just to find her shoes muddy and completely ruined. I quickly look back up at her face and realize that her hair is a little messed up and her cheeks flushed. Did she run?

I hear Mrs. Geraldson getting closer so I do the first thing I can think about. I grab Brittany at her wrist and pull her into my apartement as fast as possible, closing the door the second the blonde stood next to me.

Seconds go by, maybe minutes, I just lost my feeling of time, and Brittany and I are still standing next to each other, staring and unmoving. The moment I realize I'm practically still holding her hand I pull mine back and almost immediately I feel disappointed. I just felt her warmth for the first time in over six years and now I have nothing. Again. All I want to do is to be able to just grab her hand and hold it as long as possible, but I know I can't. I think before I can do that I need so many answers. Answers for so many questions I never had the chance to ask. Answers for so many unsaid thoughts.

"What...", I begin, but I don't come any further, because Brittany makes a step towards me and stops my words with her finger on my lips. My eyes widen in shock, but somehow I still feel the tingles I felt years before. Maybe this is the moment I've been waiting for for almost seven years now. Maybe now is the time that will change my life.

Blue eyes burn into my brown and Brittany begins to caress my lower lip with her thumb before her hand leaves my mouth to do the exact same thing to my right cheek. I feel my pulse quicken and as soon as I feel her hot breath on my face I can't hold the moan I was trying to suppress any longer.

Brittany smiles at me and lets out a small chuckle. "God, I missed you so much...", she breathes and pulls me towards her, wrapping her arms around me to hold me tight. I bury my face in the crook of her neck and inhale her sweet and female scent. It's just so... _Brittany_.

I want to tell her how much I missed her, too, but something is holding me back. I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. I want to tell her how much she hurt me by leaving, how much I hated her for what she did to me, want to ask her why she was here now if she would leave again. I want to tell her that I still feel the same way about her like I did since junior year, maybe even longer.

My arms are in between Brittany's body and mine so I have no chance to move properly. I just let Brittany hold me, because that's what I need right now. The second I feel something warm running down my cheek I let out a surprised sob and Brittany loosened her grip on me.

"Don't.", I say with a shaking voice and push myself back into her, this time with my arms around her neck. Brittany does as she was told and hugs me again, her cheek pressing against mine. Is this how you're suppose to feel for your ex-girlfriend? Ex-lover? Ex-best-friend? I'm sure it's not, but she's... well, she's Brittany, and I loved Brittany all along.

"Where were you?", I sob and feel more tears running down my face. Brittany drives her hand through my hair and gives me a small peck on my forehead.

"It doesn't matter...I'm here now.", she says, but this definitely isn't the answer I want. The answer I _need_.

"No, tell me."

Brittany slowly lets go of me and takes a step back and when I see her face I realize that she is crying, too. "Don't cry...", I whisper and brush the tears away from her pretty face with my thumb. She looks at the ground and takes one more step back, shaking her head.

"Please... I can't... I'm not... I can't tell you...", the blonde whisperes back and crosses her arms above her chest defensively.

"Then why are you here?", I say, anger slowly rising inside of me. I don't want to react like this, but I'm sure I can't handle her being here and not getting answers. And after all those years I'm sure I deserve honesty.

When Brittany shakes her head again I let out a sigh. This isn't how I imagined our first meeting after all those years. I'm not sure if I ever believed that we would meet again, there were days when I sat on my couch for hours and hours, crying about my lost love of my life. But now here she is, still refusing to give me answers.

"I just... I couldn't stay away any longer. I hurt so much. I can't be away from you. But I had to... Please believe me, I never wanted to hurt you the way I did, but I had no choice...", she cries, a lone tear slowly rolling down her cheek in a hot path.

"You always have a choice.", I say. "You could have talked to me, you know that. You could have come to me and we would have find a way to make everything work!" By the end of the sentence I almost yelled and Brittany's face fell. I didn't intent to get that loud but I was so overwhelmed that she was here, and now my feelings were going crazy.

Brittany stares at me and clenches her jaw. "Yeah... I could have. But I wanted to protect you! I _had _to leave without telling you! I needed you to be save, and that was the only possible way!", she yells and my breath hitches. What is she talking about? Protect me? From what?

"What... Britt, I need you to tell me what happened back then.", I say calm, I don't want to force her to do something she isn't ready for, but I really wanted to know everything. I take a step towards her and take her hand in mine, squeezing it gently. Brittany's beautiful eyes lock with mine and she nods slowly.

I drag her towards my couch and let her sit down, positioning myself next to her. I don't know if it's too much right now but I let my left hand rest on Brittany's right knee, hoping she wouldn't push it away.

"Please tell me...", I whisper and close my eyes. What if she wouldn't talk about it? Whatever it is that made her still so afraid I wanted it to stop. I need to find a way to make Brittany feel save again. I want to take care of her, I still love her, nothing has changed. I still need her just the way she needs me. And comforting her was a beginning to make things right. For both of us.

"I don't know where to start...", she sobs. She raises a hand to her face to brush her tears away and sniffles lightly.

"What about what made you leave...?", I suggest and hope Brittany will tell me. I pet her thigh carefully and she nods again.

"It's just... I can't... He's still looking for me." My eyes widen in panic. Someone is following Brittany? I can't imagine someone wanting to harm her. She seems so afraid and scared. Whoever it is, he has to be crazy. Brittany is an angel, like she's sent from above. Why would someone want to do something to her, like... ever?

"What? Who? Britt, tell me. You need to call the police!", I say worried.

"No! San, promise me you won't tell anyone!"

"That's just... Brittany, that's crazy! Whoever is following you needs to get stopped!" We look at each other like time stands still, both of our breathing uneven and hands shaking, until Brittany looks at the ground and sighs.

"Who is it?", I ask barely audible, afraid of the answer. Yeah, I know, first I wanted them and now I kinda wished I never asked. But I need to help her.

Brittany stands up from my couch and walks to the window to look out. I know it's hard for her. I know she needs time to get used to talking to me about stuff again. Probably it isn't just that. She's afraid that whatever she's about to tell me might affect not only her life, but mine, too. If she is right and someone is looking for her there is a chance that this someone knows by now that Brittany is here with me.

"Please...", I beg. I have to know who it is so I can protect her from that person.

"San... it's... He probably knows I'm with you, I should go." Brittany turns around without looking at me. She grabs her bag that is lying on the ground next to the couch and makes a move towards my door, but I stop her by grabbing her wrist.

"No. You won't do that again.", I say and pull her closer, so I let go of her hand and wrap my arms around her waist. It feels so good to have her that close, feeling her body warmth through our clothes and her breath on my skin. "You won't do that again, you hear me? I need you and I want to help you. I'm not letting you go again. Ever.", I say before grabbing Brittany behind her neck and pulling her into me to crash our lips together.

Brittany moans into the kiss and soon her hands are tangled into my hair. Her bottom lip fits so perfectly between my lips. Every touch, every kiss feels like it was yesterday when we did this the last time, but really it was years ago. But still, Brittany's lips are as soft as when we were fourteen and shared our first kiss.

The blonde begins to move her lips against mine and I let out a soft moan. My fingers grip into Brittany's hips through her shirt and I pull her closer, if that's even possible. When I feel something warm and wet tracing my upper lip I smile into the kiss and open my mouth to embrace Brittany's tongue with mine. My heart is beating so fast that I think it might burst out of my chest or at least Brittany could hear the fast beating. What this woman does to me...

Our tongues are dacing around each other expertly and one of Brittany's hands found its way down my neck to my collarbone. I want her to go further. After all this time of waiting I want to feel her in every possible way. Brittany seems to hestitate because her hand is not moving further down, so I loosen my grip on her hip and bring one of my hands up to cover hers with mine. Obviously she understands what I'm trying to say here, because when I start to push her hand towards my chest she does the rest by herself.

She cups my left breast gently and begins almost immediately to massage it slowly. A moan escapes my lips and Brittany chuckles lightly into my mouth. I didn't realize that we were moving until I feel myself falling backwards onto my couch, Brittany on top of me. Our kiss breaks and for a moment we just stare at each other. Is it wrong wanting to tell her that I still love her? After all these years my feelings stayed the same, maybe they even intensified.

I see tears in Brittany's eyes, but I'm not sure if they are from her sudden outburst minutes ago or if they are new ones, but I know one thing. I don't want her to be sad. I don't want her to be scared. I want her to be happy, to feel special, to feel loved, and that is all that matters right now. I'm going to show her how much she means to me, how much I missed her.

The blonde slowly leans down to close the gap between us again, her tongue entering my mouth the second our lips touch. My hands are on Brittany's lower back by now, caressing the soft skin underneath her shirt.

"Tell me.", I pant when Brittany starts to trail kisses down my jaw and stops instantly. Yeah, really bad moment to bother her with this again, but I need to know before we can let things get out of hand. Brittany sighs and holds herself up, one hand on either side of my head.

"He said if I tell you he will hurt you. San... I can't."

"You can. Tell me. He won't know you told me. And I'm going to stop this shit.", I said sure with myself. Whoever he is, if he ever tries to come near Brittany again I'm going to kill him.

"Babe... please...don't make me tell you.", the blonde begs and looks at me with those sapphire eyes and I sighed. We would have enough time to talk about this, right now I just need to show Brittany how much I love her, that things between us haven't changed. I nod as a reply and Brittany smiles at me softly. She really is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, even after all this time...

Brittany's lips find mine again before she continues what she started and leaves a wet path of kisses down my jaw to my neck. She begins sucking right under my ear and when I feel her breath there my hips begin moving on its own. It's almost embarrassing how Brittany makes me feel like a horny teenager again. I grab the hem of her shirt and slowly start to pull it up. When Brittany realizes what I'm doing she sat up and pulls the clothing over her head, tossing it in the room behind her. She smiles down at me and bites on her lower lip. God, she is so adorable... How can you be so sexy and hot in one second and goddamn cute in the next?

My eyes fall to Brittany's abs, and I know she always was in a pretty good shape, but now she looks like a freaking model with abs. I bring my hands up to touch them and feel her muscles move under my fingertips.

"You are so beautiful...", I breath out and look up at Brittany who smiles at me before bringing her hands behind her back to unclasp her bra. I sat up slowly to help her to remove it and when the black lace falls to the ground next to the couch my breath hitches. Right in front of me are the most beautiful boobs I've ever seen. I mean, yeah, I've seen them before, but now... I sigh at the sight in front of me and lean forward.

My lips touch Brittany's collarbone, hands still on the blonde's abs. I kiss my way down on a perky breast and when I finally find a nipple I suck it into my mouth. Brittany moans loud and throws her head back, her fingers in my hair pulling me closer. I bring one hand up to the breast I'm not sucking at and squeez it gently. I feel Brittany shifting and in the next second she's pulling on my shirt. I sat back and let her remove it before she does the same with my bra.

She looks down at me and raises her eyebrows. "Wow...I missed those twins really much...", she says and I chuckle. Everything happens pretty fast, Brittany presses her weight into me and I fall back down with her following. She settles between my legs and wastes no time before her fingers are fumbling with the zipper of my jeans.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God."

Brittany almost falls off the couch but I hold her close so our bare chests are pressed against each other. Startled I turn my head towards my door where a really surprised looking Quinn is standing with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"What-", she begins but I cut her off.

"Quinn! Not now, okay?", I say while Brittany hides her face in the crook of my neck.

"Uh... yeah... I'll call you. Later... Uh, yeah. Have fun.", the hazel-eyed blonde chuckles and turns around.

"God, Fabray, leave already!", I yell at her and I know I am blushing. The second my front door closes Brittany and me break out into a fit of giggles. We look at each other and soon we are just staring at each others mouthes. I lean up to catch Brittany's lips with mine and the woman above me continues her work on my jeans. I lift my hips to help her pull it down my legs and when I kick them off my ankles Brittany's hands are already on her own shorts.

"Someone is pretty eager...", I joke.

"Well, someone missed you really much.", she replies and tosses her second to the last clothing away.

I smile at her and she lenas down to kiss me. For some minutes we are just lying here making out furiously, pulling each other closer and closer, kissing necks and pinching nipples. Our hips are bucking against each other with so much want and need that it's almost unbearable. Brittany's moans are pretty loud by now and the way she sucks at my pulse point makes mine almost as loud.

"Babe... I need...", I begin, but Brittany seems to know what I mean because her lips slowly leaves my neck and trail soft kisses and love bites down my throat, to the valley between my breasts and further down. She kisses my stomach and dips her tongue in my navel before continuing her journey down.

"Ugh...Britt...", I moan when I feel her hot breath through my lacey underwear. My clit is throbbing by now and I know I'm dripping wet. She always managed to make me feel this way and now it wasn't any different. I look down at me and see Brittany pulling my thong down with her teeth. God... _so hot_...

When she pulled the last garment off my body I sighed. Suddenly I feel exposed. Naked. Well, I am naked, but I mean in another way. I was always comfortable with my body, and I still am, but in between my legs is not whoever, it is Brittany. And she always lets me feel the weirdest things.

I feel tingles everywhere she leaves kisses up my thigh and for a second I think about pulling her up and just hold her. She was always adventurous about sex, and I was too, but I always felt a little weird with someone's head between my legs. With Brittany it was different. She knew about my nervousness whenever she went down on me, but I trusted her, so I let her do it. And I remember how good it felt... _So _good...

One of her hand is on my hip, the other on my thigh. She keeps kissing the inside of my leg while I try to get a hold on something, but I'm not in my bed, there are no sheets or pillows, so I decide to tangle my fingers in her hair without letting it seem too eager.

I hold my breath, her face is so close to its destination, and when her lips finally touch my core I can't hold back a loud moan and my eyes flutter close. For a moment she doesn't move, probably getting used to doing this with me again after all this time.

I feel her tongue poking out of her mouth and licking its way from my entrance to clit and my eyes roll back.

"Fuck, Britt...!", I breath out, I think I'm not able to form proper sentences anymore, so I will just go with cursing and her name. She chuckles lightly and the vibrations make me shudder in pleasure. She begins to swirl her tongue around my throbbing clit, first slowly but after a few seconds she quicken her pace. God... this is so good. I feel like I might explode and when the blonde between my legs brings her hand up and dips her fingers into my wetness I bite on my lower lip to suppress any more sounds.

Brittany's fingers work through slick folds, covering them in my juices. She is sucking on my clit like a pro and my hips are bucking upwards furiously. I need her inside me. And I need her now.

"Please, Britt... Inside!", I cry out and the blonde does as she was told. She brings her index and middle finger to my entrance, teasing me for a second, but when she enters me I feel it. I feel everything I thought I've forgotten. I feel all these things she made me feel back at our first time together, the first time we said 'I love you', even after our break-up when she chose Trouty Mouth over me, I remember everything I ever felt with her.

She's pumping her fingers in and out of me in a fast pace and I moan uncontrollably. But tonight isn't about me. It's about her. I want to make her feel as good as she makes me feel. I want to make love to her.

"Babe...Ugh! Fuck... Britt...please, kiss me.", I try to say, but it probably sounds like a pretty lame attend to make her come up to eye level with me. She looks at me trough her blue eyes and kisses her way up my body, fingers still working inside of me. Her palm brushes my clit with every thrust and slowly I feel myself getting closer.

Brittany stops for a second to suck on my nipple, pinching the other one between her thumb and index finger of her free hand. When she finally arrives at my lips I smile at her. "You feel so good...", she whispers and thrusts into me a little faster. One of my hands is still in Brittany's hair, the other crawling down the blonde's body.

Our kisses are pretty sloppy by now. It's all teeth and tongue and when my hand disappears in Brittany's thong she bites down on my lip. It hurts and by tomorrow it probably will be swollen, but right now I couldn't care less. I dip my fingers further down Brittany's underwear and are instantly welcomed with wet heat.

"Fuck...", Brittany curses in a low voice, for a moment forgetting how to move her own fingers inside of me, but when I started to thrust into her she seems to remember and does the same. We find a rythm and I cry out in pleasure when Brittany hits _that _spot inside of me. She smiles into our kiss, licking the inside of my mouth before trailing kisses all over my face. First my cheeks, my nose, my forehead.

"I'm so close...", I mutter with closed eyes, my free hand on Brittany's ass, pulling her further into me. She's using her weight and her hips to push her fingers deeper inside of me, repeating to hit _that _spot. I curl my fingers inside of her, wanting to make her feel the same. After some more deep thrusts I find it, Brittany lets out a high pitched moan and kisses me with everything she has to offer. I feel myself starting to clench around Brittany's fingers and buck my hips into her one, two, three more times before I feel myself falling apart.

I cry out in extasy when Brittany pushes me over the edge, and not even a second later she follows with her orgasm. I feel her muscles clenching around my fingers and I keep pumping into her, circling her clit with my thumb to let her come down from her high slowly.

Everything is quiet, except for Brittany's and my heavy breathing. When I feel her relax I slowly pull my fingers out of her, not without making her moan a last time. She does the same, giving me a small kiss. Our sweaty breasts were pressed against each other, just like the rest of our bodys. Slowly the blonde lays her head down on my chest and sighs happily.

"San?", Brittany says without looking at me. "Hmmm...?", I reply. I don't have the strengh to talk right now, but that way would work, too. It stays silent. Maybe she forgot what she wanted to say. Maybe she fell asleep.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Tomorrow would be enough time to figure everything out. Tomorrow I would deal with Brittany's fears. I would deal with whoever makes her feel so scared. But right now she is the only thing that matters.

**A/N2:**** Weeeeeell, I think this is a good ending for a two-shot. I know there are no real explanations about why Britt left and stuff, but like San said, tomorrow she would figure everything out. ;)**

**So let me know if you guys have enough of me or if you want this to be a multi-chapter fic. If not, hope you enjoyed (:**


End file.
